The Ninjago Games
by Alexis winds
Summary: Ninjago been divided into 12 different districts, and every year the annual Ninjago Games. Lloyd's older sister (Anna) tries to protect him & his sister (Mary), something goes wrong. Anna is going to risk everything to just try to win the Ninjago Games. Anna knows that winning means fame & riches, but losing means certain death. Will Anna win or die hard? READ & REVIEW.
1. Before The Reaping

(?'s pov)  
It was another day, every since 100 years ago. It was Lloyd's & Mary's first year in the reaping of the Ninjago Games. I woke up and saw Lloyd & Mary sleeping next to our mother (Misako), I knew they were just as scared as me. I paced the floor thinking of what to do if Mary was picked for the Games.

* * *

Ninjago wasn't always like this, there was a time that all of Ninjago worked together like a clock. It was 100 years ago that Ninjago turned on it's capital. And Ninjago was made into 13 different districts. And in returned the Ninjago Games was proclaimed to go on every year sending a boy & a girl as tribute (between the ages of 12 & 18).

* * *

It was that time of year, I stood there watching Lloyd & Misako sleeping. _ hiss! _Lloyd's stupid cat tried to scratch me again. "I will still cook you.", I hissed to the trash-yellow colored cat. It hissed at me again.  
I ran outside making sure I won't get caught. Usually the dirt streets would be covered with people of all ages, but since the Ninjago Games choosing were finally here the streets were dead quiet.  
As soon as I got to the fence that divided my district with the woods, I slide between the wires. I walked deeper into the woods and listened for any sound of deer. I tightened my grip on the bow and arrows. "Hey Hanna.", a boy's voice called me making the deer run from my sight.  
"Jake now you cost me a deer. And the name's Anna. Anna Garmadon.", I hissed to Jake.  
"I will [pay you back with this."  
He holds out a warm piece of bread. "Is this real?", I steal the piece from Jake's hands and sink my teeth in the fluffy, warm bread. "mmm."  
"I traded to the baker's wife for a hand sewed dress. I don't get why women wear dresses all the time?", Jake's eyes twinkle in the golden sunlight. He still tells me about the day we met. I show him some berries. He tries to take some, but I pulled my hand away before he even touches me. "May the odds be ever in your favor.", Jake jumps on top of me and stares into my eyes. Soon enough he gets off of me.  
I smile and stand up. "Got to go, bye."  
"Going to the trading market?"  
"Yeah how did you know?"  
"I saw your list sticking out of your pocket."  
"What!"  
"Joking"  
"You asshole."

* * *

(Anna's pov)  
Jake & me start our way to the market. It was crowed as always. Jake started chatting with the dressmaker's son (Zane), while I tried to sell a bird to the butcher's son (Jay), he was always joked around with the price for a lamb's leg. I of course got the lamb's leg for a bird. Jay then sneaked a large fish with me, he and I shared a secret smiled. Then his father smiled and wished me luck, because even he knows that it is that today is the reaping day for the Ninjago Games.  
After I traded the bird with Jay, I went to the jewelry and spotted a mocking jay pin. I asked the woman what she wanted for it. She just handed it to me, and said to keep it for good fortune. "Thank-you.", I smiled and wished her good fortune.  
"Hey Anna.", the baker's daughter (Nya) smiled.  
"Hey Nya.", I smiled.  
Nya and I were always close friends, but her brother (Kai) was always nicer to me.

* * *

{flashback}  
I still remember the time Kai gave me a loaf of bread.  
Rain was coming down in icy sheets, and I was checking every trash can for a scrap of food for my family. But it was the same...empty. I was growing colder and colder by the second. My father's hunting jacket was no use against the icy sheets of rain. B y the time I reached the baker's trash can, I got the same result...empty. "Hey get away from my trash, you dirty rat.", the baker's wife was always cruel to me. I never know how the baker could live with such a bitch, love I guess. I ran from her heart ripping words, and pressed myself against that old apple tree the baker has in his yard. I was numb and tried, I wanted a bite to eat: an apple, a scrap of meat, or even a bug! I was that hungry. I then heard some shouting with the combination of swearing. I waited to see what was going to happen next. Kai came out with his mother smacking him a stick or something. I pressed myself harder against the tree, waiting til she left. When I heard her slam the door, I spotted Kai taring at me with his brown eyes. He lifted the loaf of bread up, as if he was asking me _ do you want it or what? _I nodded my head and knowing my family's hunger, they would be happy.  
Kai threw the loaf of bread. The bottom was brunt, but I still grabbed it from the muddy ground.  
I walked home with the bread safe in my shirt. I walked in the house with three pair of hungry eyes looking right at me. 'Look what I got.", I smiled and eight hands trying to grabbed the bread for themselves. The sight was sad and joyful at the same time. To see my family eat something, but dust was a sight to see with my eyes.

* * *

(Anna's pov)  
I walked home with food in a bag in my right hand and the mocking jay pin in my left. Lloyd & Mary wore some clothes I have never in my life seen before. "Time to wash your self up, Anna.", my mother stated.  
_Bath. I totally forgot about that. _I thought to myself as my own mother undressed me and forced the sweat and dirt of the woods from my hair and body.  
"Mom. Please that brush really hurts.", I whined to her.  
She was still scrubbing the dirt & sweat from my body. After she finished I dressed in her blue dress. And she did my hair to look descent. Reaping day was the worst thing I could think of. **  
**I see another sixteen year-old girl looking back at me in the cracked mirror. I stare at myself for a while, and head out with Lloyd and Mary tightening their grip on my leg, but they make sure that no one sees them.  
By the time we get there I smile at Lloyd, knowing he will be safe. But I tell Mary that the mocking Jay pin will keep her safe from danger, I have the feeling that she might be chosen. Mary shows me her eyes are filled with fear. I tell her not to worry, because I'll protect her and Lloyd from any danger. The reaping for the Games just began.


	2. Reaping

(Anna's pov)  
Lloyd & Mary were tightening their grip on my leg. Lloyd's eyes were filled with fear, I kissed him on his forehead and told him that it was going to be alright. Mary was close to tears, "Mary a 12 year-old girl doesn't show fear. And this will keep you safe.", I smiled as I handed Mary the mocking jay pin. She just smiled. As we walked to the entrance Mary turned around and was ready to run, but I stopped her. I told her that it was going to be alright, and stuck my finger out so the peacekeeper could prick my finger. Mary did the same thing. "I want you to go with the little kids and I'll come looking for you.", I show her a quick smile and head into the justice building's large walls.  
After the we are all standing in silence the anthem plays. After the anthem Effie Trinket stands up and waves. Her powder white face, haunting grin, and pick hair (which I assume is a wig). She slowly make her way to the stand, then she starts her speech, "Welcome and happy Ninjago Games. May the odds be _ever _in your favor!"  
_May the odds be ever in your favor. _I mock her in my mind. _Is she for real? I just hope Lloyd or Mary aren't picked.  
_"Now it's time to chose the lucky tributes.", Effie smiles as she heads to a bowl on her left (which is my right).  
She twirls her hand for a while and picks the first slit of paper she grabbed "Mary Garmadon.", Effie Trinket say into the microphone.  
_Mary Garmadon. _I screamed in my own thoughts. Mary slowly makes her way through the crowd, I see her shirt forming a little duck tail. I snap back into the real world and step out walking quickly to Mary. Then a group of peacekeepers block my path. "I volunteer!", I gasp. "I volunteer as tribute!"  
"I see we have our first volunteer. Well come up now don't be scare, come up.", Effie's haunting eyes stare at me as I walk to the stage.  
"No Anna don't go!", Lloyd & Mary try to stop me by added their strength.  
"Let go, and find mom." I hiss to them under my breath. They start looking for our mother, but Lloyd is stopped and pushed back into the boys.  
"That was your sister I bet. Don't want her to take the glory, huh.", Effie smiles in the microphone. "Now it's time to pick our boy tribute!"  
She does the same thing, but with the bowl on her right (which is everyone else's left). "Kai Flames!", Effie shouts._  
Kai Flames! Why does it have to be him, of all people._ I think to myself.  
Kai slowly walks up to the stage with everyone staring at him. "Any volunteer?", Effie asks into the microphone.  
No volunteers for Kai. _Come on people, just suck it up maybe I will trow you to volunteer myself. _I think.  
"Come on shake hands.", Effie urges us to shake hands together.  
We shake hands, and I break the moment by sliding my hand back to my side. "Well it is about time to end the reaping.", The mayor says into the microphone.  
The anthem plays as everyone kiss their three left fingers and rise it next to their heads. The anthem ends and everyone walks out in dead quietness.  
As I wait inside a room inside the justice building. There is a knock on the door, it opens to reveal the mayor's son (Cole). "Hey Anna.", Cole smile.  
"Waiting. It really sucks.", I pout.  
Cole comes in and closes the door behind him. "Here.", he holds out a small pair of earrings. He rubs a cold liquid on my ears and soon enough I have earrings (my first pair).  
"Thank-you", I smile.  
Cole kisses my cheek. "Good luck, and try to win the Games.", Cole smiles and slips out the door.  
Another knock comes and it is my family. "Anna!", Lloyd & Mary push me down on to the couch behind me.  
Mary places something in my hand. It's the mocking jay pin. "Thank-you", I whisper to Mary.  
I kiss her & Lloyd on their heads. "Mom. You need to be extra careful with them. Feed them, bathe them, and make sure they sleep.", I yell to my mom a lot of needs. "I am not going to be there to take care of you." I kiss my mother's cheek.  
A person comes in and pulls them out the door.  
Another knock comes and it is the baker & his daughter (Nya). Nya's eyes are red (maybe from the crying she been doing). Nya hands me a small bag. I open it to find cookies in the bag. "Thanks", I give Nya a hug.  
She starts crying again. "There, there Nya.", the baker pats Nya's back like a little baby, "I promise to make sure everyone eats."  
She clams down, and another person pushes them out.  
The door opens and Jake comes in, he starts telling me about the we met. Then he & I scoop into a hug. "Please make sure my family is safe.", I whisper in Jake's ear.  
He says he will, then a person comes in and pulls him out of the room. "Remember, Anna! I-", Jake is to far to be heard by me.  
Unsure if I should open the door, I leave it close. Then Effie comes in and nearly scare the death out of me with her pink hair, white face, creepy grin, and mot of all her outfit (what do they wear at the capital...costumes?). "Come along Anna, time to leave.", Effie nearly pushes me out the door.  
Later I'm at a train station with cameras covering my sight of anything. Effie, Kai, Haymitch, and I enter the the train.  
We are leaving to the capital.


End file.
